1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick housing, and more particularly to a lipstick housing having an increased strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lipsticks comprise a barrel, a tube rotatably received in the barrel, and a seat slidably received in the tube for receiving the lipstick material. The seat is to be moved along the tube for moving the lipstick material inward and outward of the barrel. The barrel is required to be held in place by one hand of the user when the other hand of the user rotates the tube. However, the barrel is weak and will be easily deformed inadvertently by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lipstick housings.